Prom Night
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: it's Prom night read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Time Frame: Prom Night Roryand Logan are both 18 and senior's in highschool

Lorelai hear's a car pull up in the front of the house and look's out the window and see's a limo

''hey Rory I think Logan is here'' she says

''coming'' Rory says and comes to the front of the house with her bag's and put's them on the floor

Logan knock's on the door and Lorelai answer's it

''hey Logan come on in'' she says and let's him in

''thank you Lorelai'' he says

''wow don't you look all handsome and fancy and you smell good too'' Lorelai says

Logan laugh's ''thank's'' he says

''wow you look beaututiful baby'' Logan tells Rory and takes her into his arm's and kisses her

''thank you you look hot n handsome and ready to dance the night away/dance floor ready'' she says

Logan just laugh's and smile's

Lorelai look's at her watch

''so you guy's should get going what are your plan's for after the prom?'' Lorelai asks her

''we're gonna go out to Logan's parent's house out on Martha's Vineyard for the weekend with Finn,Colin,Rose, and Stephanie'' Rory tell's her

''yea maybe my sister Honor and her boyfriend Josh might join us later on in the weekend'' Logan tell's her

''oh really that sound's fun'' Rory says

''yea I talked to her earlier and she said they might come and join us'' Logan says

''that sound's good'' Rory says

''ok you two go and have fun and be in love and take plenty of picture's'' Lorelai says

''we will ok bye mom'' Rory says

''hey come here'' she says

''have a fabolous/amazing time'' she says and hug's and kisses Rory's cheek ''bye Logan'' she says

''see ya later Lorelai'' Logan says

''my bag's'' Rory says

''go I got them sweetie'' he says and grab's Rory's bags and open's the door for Rory

The kid's leave the house and Lorelai watches Logan give the driver Rory's bag's to put in the trunk and then watches them get into the limo and watches it back up out of the driveway and it pull's away she smile's and shut's the door 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the limo

''so how are you feeling tonight?'' he asks her

''I'm feeling great excited it's prom night we are going to have a great time this is going ot be fun then we are going to have a much greater time this weekend out on the Vineyard'' she says

''yea'' he says and smile's

''would you like some champagne Ace?'' he asks her

''are we allowed is it legal we will get in trouble for this for having alcohol during a school occassion/function and I mean we are only 18 that is still considered under age drinking'' she says

''Relax Ace come on what the heck splurge have some it's prom night it's a special occassion and we arn't driving and it's going to be a while before we pick up the other's and I have plenty of bottle's for the rest of the weekend'' he tell's her

''yea ok maybe one glass for the ride'' she says

''ok'' he says and pops open a bottle and pour's her a glass and gives it to her and pour's himself some

''here cheer's'' he says

''cheer's'' she says and clinks his glass and takes a sip

''you like it?'' he asks her

''yea it's not too bad'' she says and smile's 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

30 minute's later the limo pull's up into Finn's driveway and Rory and Logan get out of the limo and go up to the front door and knock and Stephanie answer's it

''hey guy's come on in'' she says and let's them in and closes the door behind them

Finn comes over to Rory

''hey Finny'' she says

''you look beautiful kitten'' he says and kisses her cheek

''aww thank you you look vry gud up'' sh say and smiles Hi Colin

''Hi Rory'' he says

''oh Great dress Rory'' Rose says

''thank you you look pretty also'' Rory tell's her

''thank's'' Rose says

''Champagne everyone?'' Stephanie asks all of them and gives them all a glass

The all take picture's together as a group and singles and together with thier date's for the evening then leave the house and get into the limo and Logan pours them all chmpagne and they head over to the dance at thier school 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the kid's get to the prom they get out of the limo and go into the bulding where the prom is

''wow this place is beautiful I've never seen it so beaitiful and decorated like this'' Rory says

''well yea it's our highschool prom Ace they are going to do everything to make this night special and rememberable come on let's go find our table'' he says

''ok'' she says

They find thier table and Logan pull's out Rory's chair

''here sit,sit sweetie'' he says and pulls out her chair

''thank you'' she says and sit's down

Logan pushes her in would you like soemthing to drink sweetie?'' he asks her

''I guess just a ginger ale'' she tells him and smile's

''ok coming right up'' he says and smiles

The boys walk away to get thier girl's some drink's

''so you and Logan are cute together'' Stephanie says to Rory

''thank's'' Rory says

''so do you think that Logan might be your one?'' Rose asks her

''my one?'' Rory asks her

''the one your going to marry?'' Rose asks her ''oh well I don't know maybe we have only been going out for a few month's'' Rory tell's her

''here's your drink sweetie'' Logan says

''thank you'' she says

Logan sit's down next to her and put's his drink down on the table and pick's up her hand and kisses it

Rory just smiles 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''so what did I miss?'' Logan asks Rory

''nothing'' she says

''ok do you want to go and take picture's?'' he asks her

''ok yea sure'' she says

''ok'' he says and help's her get up out of her chair and takes her up the stair's to where prom portrait's are being done and get a bunch of picture's done together and with thier group

after they are done they go back downstair's to the dance floor

''you want to dance?'' he asks her

''ok'' she says

''you...you can dance?'' she asks him

''yea I know how to dance Ace may I have this dance?'' he asks her and hold's out his hand

''ok'' she says and takes his hand and I'll be my Edward McCain comes on

''I love this song'' she says

''I know it's why I requested it'' he says

They start dancing to it

''you look incredible beautiful tonight Ace'' he tells her

''aww thank you'' she says

''and I love you'' he says

''I love you too'' she says and smiles and kisses him back

before the song end's he closes his eyes and kisses her again

When the song is over he open's his eye's

''thank you'' he says

Rory smiles and kisses him again

Logan takes her back to thier table

Thier group finally get served by the cater's and they eat and dance a little more 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''so are you guy's having fun and a good time?'' Stephanie asks Rory but is looking at Logan with sexy eye's

''we are having fun and a very good time arn't we babe?'' Rory asks him and hold's Logan's hand tighter and kisses it and start's to move her chair closer to him

''Relax Ace I'm not into her'' he says softly into her ear

''keep your dress on Steph Logan is Rory's boyfriend'' Rose tells her

''god you guys are just so adorable and are going to have some great looking kid's'' Stephanie says

''thank's we hope so'' Rory says and smiles and get's more protective of Logan

''Ace''he says into her ear ''let go a little lighten on on the death grip please it's ok'' he says

''I'm sorry'' she says and lighten's her grip up a little

''what time is it?'' she asks Logan

''um why it's prom night we arn't suppossed to be worrying about the time we are suppossed to be having fun and making memories that we will have for the rest of our lives'' he says and check's his watch

''it's only almost 9 Ace why what's going on are you ok babe?'' he asks her

''yea I'm fine'' she says

''no your not talk Ace'' he says to her

''not here come on'' she says

''will you guy's excuse us for a minute we will be right back'' Logan says

''ok let's go Ace'' he says and takes her where she can talk to him alone 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''what's wrong/going on Ace you have all my attention now I told you that I am not into Steph now you can stop being jelous and protective of me?'' he tells her

''I''m not jelous or protective of Steph and you...you know maybe we shouldn't invite them to the vineyard this weekend so it can just be us and so I won't have to be uncomfortable or jelous or being made feel uncomfortable all weekend by Steph so I know you won't go off and do something stupid and that you will regret with her'' Rory tells him

''but I invited them this weekend Ace I can't just do that to them Ive known her forever Ace trust me she is not my type your my girlfriend and I love you and I am not worried about us and nothing will ever happen between her and I Ace I promise'' he tell's her

''ok'' she says

''ok'' he says

''now are you ok can we go back over to the table now?'' he asks her

''ok let's go'' she says

They walk back over to the table

''sorry about that everyone'' he says and help's Rory sit then sitls back down next to her and pick's up his fork and start's eating again and gives Steph a bad look

Rory just watches him and also gives Steph an evil look 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rory get's her cell phone out

''who you calling Ace?'' Logan asks her

''oh just going to text my mom real quick'' she tells him

back in Stars Hollow at Luke's Lorelai is sitting at the counter and get's her cell phone out

''ah what do you think your doing?'' Luke akss her

''oh just texting Rory real quick to ask her if she's having fun at the prom with Logan tonight'' she tells him

''and defying my no cell phone in the diner rule policy do I have to remind you again that there's no cell phone's in the diner?'' he asks her

''no and I'll be quick'' she says

''uh huh he says and goes back to work and walk's over to a table where he see's Kirk using a cell phone

''ah what do you think your doing?'' he asks him

''oh just texting Lulu'' he says

''GET OUT!'' Luke says

''but Lorelai's doing it'' he says

''do you see what you are doing?'' he asks her

''don't come back in until you are done and you have put the phone away'' Luke says and kick's him out

''fine'' Kirk says and goes outside the diner to continue his text and then comes back in

''phone away and off?'' Luke asks him

phone's away'' Kirk says

''ok good'' Luke says


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

''so Rory's doing good?'' he asks her

''oh yea she's doing great by the looks of her text its looks like she's having a great time'' she says

''so prom night huh it's a big night'' he says

''a really big night one of the biggest night's of her life I can't believe my baby is almost done highschool and is going to be going to college in the fall'' she says

''she have a date?'' he asks her

''yea she did'' she tells him

''she out with that Logan kid?'' he asks her

''yea she is he's her date'' she tells him

''oh coffee?'' he asks her

''yes please you know me well'' she says

''oh yes I do'' he says and pours it for her

Lorelai pick's up her cup and takes a sip

Back at the Prom

''everything ok Ace?'' he asks her

''yea everything's fine I'm fine just kind of tired it's been a long week'' she tells him

''ok good'' he says and hold's her hand

''yea I'm with and agree with you on that'' he tells her and run's his hand down her back

''I think we should get going at 10 to make it over to the vineyard tonight so we are there by tomorrow'' she says

''ok just tell me when you are ready to go'' he says 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At 10:30 the kid's leave the kid's leave the Prom and pile all in the limo and make thier way to Hyannisport Massachusett's to catch the last Ferry of the night to Martha's Vineyard. On the boat Rory lean's against Logan's shoulder and closes her eye's the entire they finally get to Martha's Vineyard they find a taxi van and get in and make thier way to Logan's parent's house. When they get thier they walk in and turn the light's on

''ok I think I'm going to go and get changed and ready for bed and call my mom'' Rory says

''ok Ace our bedroom is down the hall to the right'' he says

''ok'' she says and takes her luggage to the room

''yea I think I'm going to go and get changed too'' Steph says and goes to another bedroom to change

''hey Logan is Rory ok?'' Rose akss him

''oh yea she's ok she will be fine''inside he tells her

''ok good'' Rose says

''well I guess I'm going to go and change now'' Rose says and grabs her luggage and goes to a bedroom to change

''ok boy's let's make a fire and get this place warm come and help me with firewood for the fire'' Logan says

Colin and Finn follow him outside down to the wood pile and start grabing firewood to bring inside for the fire

The boys bring the firewood inside and out it in the fireplace and Logan start's it up while Colin and Finn go and change out of thier tux's

Rose and Stephanie meet back on the couch and wait for Rory to join them 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rory calls her mom and sit;s on the bed

Lorelai is sitting up in bed reading when Rory calls

''Hello'' she says when she answer's the phone

''Hey Mom'' Rory says

''hey kid how was the Prom?'' Lorelai asks her

''it was ok but got boring so we left after we ate and we are now at Logan's in Martha's Vineyard'' Rory tells her

''good just wanted to know that you arrived safely'' Lorelai says

Logan knocks and comes in and waves

Rory smiles and waves back

''hello'' Lorelai says into the phone

''hmm sorry mom Logan walked into the room'' Rory says

''ok mom I'll let you go ok?''

''ok sweetie g-night sleep tight I love you have fun'' Lorelai say

''I will love you too see you sunday bye'' Rory says and hang's up

''hey'' Logan says

''hey'' Rory says

''have I told you that you looked so sexy tonight'' she says and smiles

''thank you you looked absoutely beautiful'' he tells her

''thank you'' she says

''ok well I'm just going to change real quick the girls are waiting for you out on the couch in the livingroom'' he tells her

''ok'' she says and throws her cell phone on the bed and kisses him for a minute and leaves the room to let him change 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rory is sitting on the couch when Logan comes out into the livingroom

''hey Logan can I talk to you outside alone?'' she asks him

''yea sure Ace'' he says

''ok'' she says and get's up

The kid's go outside and sit on the swing on the porch and Rory cuddle's into him and hold's his hand

''so what did you want to talk about Ace?'' he asks her

''well I got my college acceptance letter's back'' she tells him

''and?'' he asks her

''I got into Harvard, Princton, and Yale'' she tells him

''Wow oh my god you did so which one are you going to Choose?'' he asks her

''I don't know yet I still have to make my pro/con list's'' she tells him

''ah yes the famous Rory Gilmore Pro/Con List's'' he says

''do not mock my pro/con list's'' she tells him

''I'm not mocking your pro/con list's' he says

''I've always wanted to go to Harvard since I was a baby but since your going to Yale I might go to Yale just to be with you because I don't want to go to different college's because I want to be with you'' she tells him

''I don't want you to go to Yale just because you want to be with me and because I am going there I want you to go where you want to go and we will always be able to see and visit each other'' he says

''this is my decision and I think it;s final

''I just don;t want your mom to hate the fact of you going to Yale just because I am going there and you want to be with me and not at Harvard because she want's you to go there'' he says

''Logan she won't that won't ever and never will happen she will just want me to be happy and will say if you think that's the right school for me then it's the right thing for her and she won't ever hate my decision or the place I end up going'' she tells him

''ok'' he says

''ok'' she says

''so can we just stay out here tonight I kind of just wanted it to be us here this weekend anyways'' she tells him and relaxes against him and strokes and plays with his hand

''I love you Logan'' she tels him

''I love you too Ace'' he says

''ok'' he says 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Outside Rory and Logan are still sitting on the swing on the porch

''well what do you say Ace it's getting cold out here so why don't we call it a night and head inside and get warmed up'' he says

''ok'' she says

They get up off the swing and head inside and notice that all the light's are off

''huh they all must of gone to bed already'' he say

''yea I guess so it looks that way'' she says

They both head to the bedroom and shut the door and go into the bathroom to brush thier teeth and get ready for bed

Rory crawl's into bed and Logan follow's right behind her

Logan pull's Rory into him

Rory lays her head against his chest

''I love you Ace'' he says to her

''I love you too'' she says and looks up at him and put's her hand's on his face and kisses him passionatly

''good-night Ace'' he says and continue's to kiss her and lays her down

''g-night Logan'' she says

They continue kissing each other and looking into each other's eyes until they both get sleepy and Rory sleep's with her head and hand on his chest and Logan his one of his hand's on her's while the other is massaging her head the entire rest of the night

The kid's fall asleep very happily together 


End file.
